How Ron Left
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: Ron left, and we got how it was like for Harry, but what about Hermonie? How Ron's Leaving Affected Her


**This is the story of how when Ron left in the seventh book on how it affected Hermonie**

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Hermione's POV**

He left he just left. Just Disappeared. I ran out into the rain and looked for him. I yelled his name for probably hours but what felt like days. I returned the tent to find harry sitting in a chair deep in thought. I couldn't take it anymore; I flung myself into a chair and started to cry. After a few minutes I felt blanket being put over me. They make me cry even harder, it smelled like Ron, his husky woods scent always mixed with the last thing he ate.

I hardly got any sleep that night and when I finally got to sleep the dream was about Ron. When I woke up I started sobbing all over again. I couldn't sleep at all for the rest of the night so when the sun finally started to rise I got up, got washed and dressed then started making breakfast. I heard Harry get up about a half hour later I turned my head and nodded not trusting my voice. I heard him washing up. I looked over to Ron's deserted bunk and almost started crying again before I reminded myself that crying not going to help anything. We ate in silence but I couldn't help looking over to the empty chair beside me. We started packing up and moving but every time I heard a rustle in the bushes I would turn and hope it was him. I saw Harry looking sad and uncomfortable but who wouldn't be sad?

My thoughts started overtaking me, like when I we first met (and how he hated me), or how he looked at me at the Yule ball, his Quitch try out and how I cheated for him…I didn't want to leave so I tried stalling hoping he'll show up out of thin air before we left. I knew I couldn't do it forever so I packed up one last time and grabbed Harry's hand. It was soft and warm but I missed Ron's hand. I missed his hair, his voice, everything. As soon as we were done diapparated I let go of Harry's hand seated my self on a large rock and started to sob. I hadn't cried this hard scent Dumbledore died. I don't know how long I cried but I heard Harry starting to do the spells. 

For the next few weeks I was like zombie, we didn't bring up Ronald at all. But at night I would suddenly break down and started I would start crying, I don't think Harry heard though.

Days later I couldn't stand looking at that empty chair were he used to sit, so I pulled out the Phineas Niggellus Portrait and sat him down in the chair. He informed us about Hogwarts, Snape, Etc.

There were little things that reminded me of him though like how his scent still lingered in the air, his favorite shirt at the bottom of my bag, or how there just seemed to be just to much left over food.

Harry and I had spotted a Christmas tree from several windows as they passed by. I prepared a good meal after I had gone to the supermarket under the cloak leaving the money in an open till as I left. Harry suggested he took of the Horcrux and so now it was hanging on the bunk beside him. I found a good book and realized how long it had been scents I had last read a book. I grabbed _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ I curled up on one of the armchairs and started to read.

**Skipping to page 363 (hahahaha I know you hate me!)**

Weeks and weeks past by without Ronald, and it seemed that my body couldn't run out of tears, before more tears could escape though I shook my head forgetting Ron and got back into the present. It was about around midnight when I took over watch. It had started snowing, but I liked snow it was unique, But cold, very cold. I huddled by the entrance and read _Hogwarts a history_ with the light of my wand hours later I heard Harry get up. When he suggested packing up and leaving early I eagerly accepted

"We'll go somewhere more sheltered" I agreed Shivering, I found a sweatshirt and pulled it on over my pajamas. "I kept thinking I could hear people moving outside. I even thought I saw someone once or twice" I told Harry I didn't need to mention the fact that I saw a flame red slash of color, he probably thought I was going crazy, I was over him (or at least that's what I was trying to convince myself which I was failing miserably at)

Harry paused and looked over to the sneakoscope

"I'm sure I imagined it" I said nervously "The snow, the dark, it plays tricks with your eyes…But perhaps we Disapparate under the cloak, just in case?"

A Half hour later we were under the invisibility cloak, we had the tent packed, Harry had the Horcrux, and I was clenching my beaded bag, we Diapparated.

"Where are we?" Harry asked looking around I started pulling on the tents poles trying to get them out my bag.

"The forest of Dean" I answered "I came camping here with my mum and dad once"

After we set up and had everything ready I decided to take a nap After Harry refused my offer to take watch even though we had both had little sleep in days.

My dreams were filled with Ron as usual. But they were clearer. I don't know why but I could see his face better clearer, the exact shade of red his hair was. And the all right spots for he freckles to. His voice was even clearer. I could stay in this dream forever, I didn't want to leave but then Harry's voice started waking me up

"_Hermonie!"_ I heard him yell once again I heard him the last 3 times.

I stirred quickly pushing the hair out of my hair "What's wrong? Harry? Are you alright?"

"It's okay, everything's fine. More than fine, I'm great. There's someone here" I was confused

"What do you mean? Who-?" I looked around the room and saw a freckled Face red head I thought I would never see again or in my case love again. But seeing him there reminded my heart to start beating again. I noticed harry slip into the back round. I slid out of bed and moved slowly and zombie like towards Ron. My eyes resting on his pale face. My eyes wide and mouth slightly open. I knew Harry was expecting a whole "I love you scene" But not happening. Ron smiled and slightly opened his arms like he wanted a hug…but no.

**It took me a long time to finish (and I still am) It was originally 1 chapter but I posted half right now and another chapter later so I came expand it more!;P Review! It makes me happy!**


End file.
